


Steal The Sunrise And Keep It Close

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't expect you to resort to attempted murder so quickly," Teddy says as he slips around Billy to get his head under the shower spray.</p><p>"Well, you know me," Billy says, "big, scary, coulda-been supervillan. I'm made of underhanded tactics."</p><p>"If 'pants on the floor' is the most creative thing you could come up with, it's probably for the best you didn't choose to follow that particular career path, B," Teddy says. "There's got to be a least an intricate death trap that'll provide you with enough time for monologuing."</p><p>"I'll show you a death trap," Billy says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal The Sunrise And Keep It Close

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to [Meet The Sunrise Out At The Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401903), but can be read separately.
> 
> originally posted 11.11

::

SATURDAY

When the alarm goes off at seven am because _someone_ forgot to turn it off last night, Billy thrashes around in his twist of blankets and Teddy arms in what would probably be an attempt to dig himself straight down into the core of the mattress to sleep between the springs if he felt like being conscious enough to think a thing like that. Or control his movements on anything more than the most instinctive levels. As it is, he simply grunts and twitches and snuffles until he feels one of Teddy's arms lift up and smack down and smack down and smack down and smack down and smack down until the appropriate button succumbs to the onslaught.

"Mmmmphf," Billy says when Teddy's arm curls back around him, then he turns his nose all the way into his pillow, kicks a leg out of the blanket snarl, and stops being aware of anything for a while.

When he wakes up the next time, it's an abrupt start out of a dream about somehow being trapped in the red panda enclosure at the zoo except there were about 400 red pandas in there with him and he couldn't breathe from being trapped in the cuddly fluff swarm of death and Teddy turned into a giant video camera instead of helping and _He is taking Teddy's YouTube privileges away_ is the first fully formed thought that registers. The next thing he registers is the smell of coffee. Okay, so maybe _one_ video a day. When he notices the mug sitting on the nightstand, he mentally ups it to two.

Mug in hand, he disentangles himself from the sheets and staggers out to the living room, scratching idly at his sternum, jaw cracking around a yawn. Teddy's sitting at the weird MDF IKEA construction that passes for a desk, typing away at his laptop.

"That better not be YouTube," Billy mutters, crossing to him.

"Wha?" Teddy says without turning,

"Nothing," Billy says. "Thanks for the coffee." He bends to drop a kiss on Teddy's topmost ear cuff, then another below, where his ear meets his neck.

"How do you _already_ have coffee breath?" Teddy says to his screen.

"Just talented that way," Billy says and breathes, open-mouthed, directly into Teddy's face, laughing when Teddy scrunches up every muscle in his cheeks and nose.

"I feel the need to tell you, you are a terrible human being," Teddy says.

"So nothing new then," Billy says.

"Sadly no," Teddy says, but he can't keep up the deadpan and is smiling by the middle of the first word. "Morning, butthead," he says and kisses the corner of Billy's mouth before pushing him away. "Now go away. I have to finish grading at least one more paper before I can play with you."

"Booooooooo," Billy says, but he shuffles off to the kitchen to top off his coffee and see if they have any bread left for toast.

They do, so he drinks another cup of coffee while the toaster works its magic and pours himself a third cup that he can sip slowly now that he's starting to feel more human and less like an ambulatory addiction. Armed with toast, refilled (again) coffee, and the honey bottle, he settles himself into the couch and tries to decide if he's forgotten where enough of the treasure maps in Wind Waker are to make it challenging enough to pick up and play.

"Are you done yet," he says a few minutes later around a chunk of torn off toast, fingers too sticky from honey to even think about picking up the controller. They've both been too busy all week to spend much more than a few exhausted minutes together, and Billy knows it's going to the same with Monday looming once again on the horizon, and it's making him a little antsy and more than a little impatient to maybe actually get to steal some moments with his boyfriend when they actually have time. And when he's well slept and thoroughly caffeinated.

"Nope," Teddy says and tosses a pen back over his shoulder. Which, honestly, is just kind of sad, he wasn't even looking and Billy doesn't even have to _attempt_ to get out of the way, just watch the arc of it as it falls and catch it with a spell before it bounces onto (and gets lost forever in) the couch.

"Spoil sport," Billy says, licking his fingers clean.

"Yep," is all Teddy says.

When the clicking of Teddy's keyboard finally gets too annoying to keep listening to, and Billy's accidentally dripped enough globs of honey onto his bare chest that it's actually kind of gross and itchy, he gives up.

"I'm going to go shower," he announces, standing.

"I only give gold stars for exams," Teddy says without pausing.

"Har har." Just for that, the YouTube privileges drop back to one video a day. Aaaand, this is a system that would probably work better if he actually informed Teddy of it.

Whatever.

At least the shower is nice and hot, which it isn't always, and there's water pressure, which happens even less. He leaves his pajama pants on the floor mostly out of spite when he steps in.

This winds up being a good thing, because he's too lost in the for-once comfortable spray to hear the door open and close, but he could never miss the _ooof_ and thud as Teddy trips over the pants and staggers into the side of the sink. Which saves Billy from making any undignified noises of surprise when Teddy abruptly pulls open the shower curtain and steps in.

"Didn't expect you to resort to attempted murder so quickly," Teddy says as he slips around Billy to get his head under the spray.

"Well, you know me," Billy says, "big, scary, coulda-been supervillan. I'm made of underhanded tactics."

"If 'pants on the floor' is the most creative thing you could come up with, it's probably for the best you didn't choose to follow that particular career path, B," Teddy says. "There's got to be a least an intricate death trap that'll provide you with enough time for monologuing."

"I'll show you a death trap," Billy says, and whatever Teddy was going to say morphs into a deep, satisfied groan as Billy pulls out the _real_ underhanded tactics and snakes his arms around Teddy's waist, pressing wet and slick against the length of his back.

Billy tucks his chin over the curve of Teddy's shoulder. "We have water pressure," he says. He pinches the tight skin of Teddy's stomach and trails his fingers across to the rise of his hipbone. "Want to waste it?"

"That coffee must have not made it to all the critical areas of your brain," Teddy says, turning. "What do you think I got in here for?"

"Hmpf," Billy says and pinches again. Except that this time his hands are on Teddy's ass, so the _pinch_ is on Teddy's ass, and that's about enough to send things skittering sideways with Teddy dropping his head forward and groaning a bit and maybe spreading his legs a half step.

Billy cups Teddy's ass more firmly. And squeezes. And leans in. "I still have coffee breath," he says, just before they meet in the middle.

"Gross," Teddy says, but he's grinning, then he's grinning against Billy's lips, then his tongue is splitting them open and working its way inside.

Billy lets himself be kissed, fingers digging into Teddy's skin as he works to bring their hips together. At the first brush of their rapidly hardening cocks Billy groans into Teddy's mouth, then suddenly Teddy's up against the wall, the tiles cool and slick against the backs of Billy's hands, and Billy's kissing him like this moment is all there is. Maybe if Billy can just keep on kissing Teddy here, against the wall, wet chests sliding together and Teddy's hands in his hair, maybe he'll be able to hold onto it indefinitely. If he concentrates enough, kisses Teddy enough, it'll draw out forever, keeping everything else at bay. No responsibilities waiting to be picked back up when it's over, no ache of tiredness to ever make him want anything other than this.

Or.

Teddy bites Billy's lip and rocks his hips up, his cock slipping across Billy's stomach, slick through the remains of soap, and Billy might love this moment but he doesn't want to stop time here if it means he won't get all the rest of the moments that could come after. The threat of the week to come seems a small price to pay if this is what's waiting for him at the beginning and the end of it. He breaks his lips away to kiss along Teddy's jaw and Teddy follows, leans after his mouth a little like he's isn't quite ready to let go either.

"What were you saying about YouTube earlier?" Teddy gasps, feet sliding a little as he gets a thigh between Billy's legs.

Billy ruts against it gratefully, reeled in. "You're going to start being rationed," he says, licking up the column of Teddy's throat until he can suck an earring into his mouth. Teddy shivers and Billy feels fingernails in his back.

"Can I like, appeal this decision, or?" Teddy says, mouthing along the sharp jut of Billy's shoulder with enough drag to make Billy have to pull away and catch his breath for a minute. "Or, actually, ask why?"

Billy slides his hands up Teddy's chest, something between a pet and a knead, until he can cup a hand around the side of Teddy's neck and turn it, thumb against his collar bone. "The red pandas, T," he says, bald, and resumes laving the water running down Teddy's neck with long, flat sweeps of his tongue.

"Okay, because that makes sens— oh _fuck_ Bill," Teddy breaks off when Billy's mouth finds his ear again. Billy feels Teddy's cock jump against his belly and lets out a short hiss of air that just has Teddy shuddering more. Teddy palms the back of Billy's head in retaliation and manhandles him into deep, wet kiss that leaves Billy panting and foggy, the water from the showerhead suddenly feeling cold compared to the heat in his skin.

"What," Teddy starts, then drops his head to Billy's shoulder. "What were we talking about?"

"Red pandas, I think," Billy says and drops his hands to the swell of Teddy's ass for something solid to hold onto.

"Okay, why is that a conversation we're having?" Teddy says. His hands press into the small of Billy's back, coaxing him back into his rhythm against Teddy's thigh.

"You _are_ — the one that started— it," Billy says, but his heart's not in the sarcasm, it stands no chance in the onslaught of _shit yes_ from his cock rocking slick and perfect over Teddy's skin.

"So the conclusion here is that we're both idiots," Teddy says, rocking back into Billy's hands and jerking forward against his stomach. "Just so we're clear."

"Shut up," Billy says, then makes him do it, kissing him hard and groping for his cock. When he finds it, stroking slow and steady, Teddy bites his lip hard enough that Billy tastes blood. He finds he doesn't mind. He'll take anything he can get today, and maybe eventually it won't feel like he's stealing something that should by rights be his. Today they have today. Which reminds him...

"Tonight," Billy says, pulling away to go for Teddy's other ear, pausing long enough to flicker his tongue against the rings, "tonight, Teddy, I'm going to put my fingers inside you," he emphasizes this with a squeeze of the hand pulling Teddy forward, tucked into the join where his leg curves out and up, "then I'm going to watch you ride them until you come."

And Teddy actually _whines_ at that, burying the sound in Billy's neck and pulling Billy hard against his body. It's tight enough, pins his arm enough, that Billy can barely manage the twist on the upstroke he knows Teddy likes, but he does, and he bites down on Teddy's earlobe and holds them both still under the spray while Teddy spills over his fist.

"Jesus, Billy," Teddy gasps, licking the water that's still streaming over his shoulder, "jesus, you—" Then his mouth finds Billy's, hungrier than ever and he bodily _pulls_ Billy into him so that, even if it wasn't the thing Billy wanted most in the world at that moment, he'd still have no choice but to grind hard and long against Teddy's stomach.

"Fuck, Teddy, _fuck_ ," Billy pants into his mouth, barely able to get each word out before kissing him again, each more desperate than the last until his orgasm hits, a sharp blow to his system that leaves him shaking and mouthing weakly at the corner of Teddy's jaw.

" _Fuck_ ," Teddy says after a long moment, "well now the water's cold," and he says it so matter-of-factly that Billy can't do anything but laugh helplessly until he starts to be seriously worried about losing his footing and leaving them both knocked out cold in the bottom of the tub.

"Don't want to drown in two inches of water, T, don't," he gasps out, and it makes almost no sense to even his own ears, but Teddy is typically amazing and translates it enough to get them both rinsed and out and back onto solid ground.

"You are so useless after you come," Teddy says, dropping a towel onto Billy's head.

Billy's brain only supplies him with "Your _face_ ," so that's all he says.

"Yes yes, my face," Teddy says, toweling off. "Come on, I need a nap."

"I though you had papers to grade," Billy says as he dries perfunctorily and follows Teddy to the bedroom.

Teddy pulls Billy down into the bed and thoughtfully lets him burrow down deep before octopusing him. "They'll keep," he says and kisses Billy's collarbone.

They will keep, Billy knows, they'll have to, because this right here is theirs, his and Teddy's, and the last thing he thinks before falling asleep is _And I'll do anything I can to keep it from getting stolen_.

It's a full two hours before the red pandas invade his dreams again.

::fin::


End file.
